Waar is de zon?
|year = 1994 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 23rd |points = 4 |previous = Vrede |next = De eerste keer}} Waar is de zon? was the Dutch entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1994 in Dublin performed by Willeke Alberti. The song is a ballad, in which the speaker asks an absent lover what has become of him. She compares his love to the warmth provided by the sun, and asks where this has gone. As the song nears its end, however, he returns to her and the final chorus features a key change and the more positive words: "You are the sun / That will warm me." The song was performed thirteenth on the night, following Malta and preceding Germany. At the close of voting, it finished in 23rd place with 4 points. New rules, introduced to limit the rapidly growing number of finalists, meant that with this result the Netherlands was relegated for the next contest, but would return in 1996. Lyrics Dutch= Waar ben je gebleven? Waar ging je naar toe? ‘k Heb nog geschreven Maar nu ben ik zo moe ‘k Had me begraven Ik was alles kwijt M’n veilige haven M’n vrede, m’n strijd Waar is de zon die mij zal verwarmen? Waar zijn jouw armen en waar is de bron? Waar is het licht dat eind’lijk zal schijnen? Dat de kou doet verdwijnen? Ik zoek jouw gezicht De pijn is verdwenen Maar de kilte, die blijft Ik wacht op dat ene Dat de stilte verdrijft Ik wacht op een teken Een stem of een woord Die dit zal doorbreken Als jij me maar hoort Maar waar is de zon die mij zal verwarmen? Waar zijn jouw armen en waar is de bron? Waar is het licht dat eind’lijk zal schijnen? Dat de kou doet verdwijnen? Ik zoek jouw gezicht En plots’ling was jij daar Ik zag je weer gaan Ik ging nog opzij Maar jij bleef naast me staan Je bleef naast me lopen Je ging weer mee naar huis Mijn hart ging weer open Ik voel me weer thuis Jij bent de zon die mij zal verwarmen Jouw sterke armen, die vormen mijn bron Jij bent het licht dat nu weer zal schijnen Dat de kou doet verdwijnen Ik zie jouw gezicht |-| Translation= Where have you been? Where did you go to? I’ve even written you But now I’m so tired I had buried myself I lost everything My safe haven My peace, my struggle Where is the sun that will warm me? Where are your arms and where is the source? Where is the light that will shine at last? That makes the cold disappear? I’m looking for your face The pain is gone But the chilliness, it remains I’m waiting for that one thing That will chase the silence away I’m waiting for a sign A voice or a word That will break this through I hope you can hear me But where is the sun that will warm me? Where are your arms and where is the source? Where is the light that will shine at last? That makes the cold disappear? I’m looking for your face And suddenly you were there I saw you going again I even stepped aside But you were still standing next to me You were still walking next to me You came home again My heart opened again I’m settled down again You are the sun that will warm me Your strong arms, they form my source You are the light that will shine again now That makes the cold disappear I see your face Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1994 Category:20th Century Eurovision